Julius Escapes the VIP Portal!
I Found a Monkey in the Dungeon! From November 2 - November 9, 2015, adventurers can obtain Julius tokens without the need to unlock the VIP Portal. This will give an opportunity for all adventurers to get access to Julius. With an arduous 100 tokens to unlock, they will try to scramble for any available tokens found throughout the campaign. Where can we get him?! Julius is normally found in the VIP Portal. However, he found in the Heroic Portal summon for tokens only during the time of this event. In addition, he is available in the chosen 40 dungeons listed below as as a random miniboss. His boss icon will be available among the rest of the enemies and the possible loot in the level. In addition, Julius tokens are available in dungeons where name plates highlight the available tokens. Julius tokens are also affected by the quality of the chest drops, which allows an adventurer to gain up to 3 Julius tokens from a purple chest. Once tokens are claimed in the dungeon, they are grayed out until the adventurer spends gems to refresh the dungeon level or wait until the dungeon resets at midnight local time. With seven days of resets, a consistent player will have many opportunities to earn rare tokens. An adventurer can gain Julius tokens from quick looting these dungeons, as well. There are three available dungeons that have Julius tokens. They are in dungeon chapters 8-7 Hope's End, 14-8 Emperor's Palace and 20-8 Pinnacle. Monkey Business Quests Tokens are rewarded for encountering and successfully defeating Julius. Julius will not replace the boss found normally in the dungeon. Instead, he is an additional miniboss will a level equal to your party level, and upgraded to 3 star ranks. By eliminating Julius and claiming the quest reward, you can earn a token. The quest is repeatable, with increasing requirements. After defeating Julius, the quest will update its requirements. The number of times killed are cumulative, which means your kill count adds towards the next level and do not reset. Quick looting dungeons will complete this quest as if the party encountered Julius on their own. Objective: Defeat Julius 1/2/3/4/5/5n/90+5n/100+25n more time. Reward: Julius token x 1/1/1/1/1/3/4/10 After reaching 5 kills, you will need to defeat Julius multiples of 5 times to recieve 3 tokens. After reaching 90 kills, the token reward increases to 4 for 5 kills. After 100 kills, the objective changes to 10 tokens for 25 kills. The quest ends when you reach 200 kills, at which 100 tokens will have been given out. Tips on Defeating Julius While Julius is found in dungeons with fewer Heroes allowed, he is not that difficult to defeat. Daze him immediately with Lady Nimriel's attack or have all of your heroes target their damage on Julius. He will go down very quickly. While you're on auto-battle mode, he will most likely survive and attack you at least once. His Barrel Toss deals a good amount of damage and leaves nasty effects such as Daze, Frozen, Burned, etc. His astounding pounding will deal extra damage to certain people, and his rested ability of dealing extra damage might even put your heros at half life. Even if the dungeon level is lost, you will still complete the quest as long as you've successfully knocked out Julius. Farming Julius Efficiently Since there are 40 dungeons available, adventurers will most likely wonder which levels are the best to find Julius. In the following list, each dungeon has an opportunity for a Celestial Evo to spawn. Therefore, you will have the double benefit of searching for those sought after Celestial Evos while looking for Julius. Dungeon Locations * Pillaged Village (Bushido Evo) * Imperial Dungeon (Mind's Eye Evo) * Scorched Ice (Crypt Evo) * Tar Pits (Subterranean Evo) * Nobel Village (Earth Sisters Evo * Demon's Den (Runed Evo) * The Vanguard (Spirit Evo) * Torture Chamber (Brawny Evo) * Supply Route (Valkyrie Evo) * The Secret Passage (Valkyrie Evo) Lady Nimriel has one of the best natural advantages over Julius. With the added elemental benefit of Fire over Nature and her passive Tank Hunter ability, she will guarantee a swift kill. If you Loot Hope's End, Emperor's Palace and Pinnacle, if you really want to refresh the token without costing too much gem, do your daily missions. It is quite likely that some Julius level contains the enemy you need. Part of your gem will be reimbursed this way, while not effecting Julius Farming. The refresh cost of a level will remain at 20 gems for the first two refreshes before it increases to 40 gems. Token Locations Special Offers The Safari Pack contains 300 Stamina, 60 Loot Keys, 400 gems and adds +56 VIP points. This is available once a day during the span of this event. Julius is Here to Stay! On November 6, 2015, Julius has permanently been transferred out of the VIP portal and into the Heroic Portal. This not only allows permanent access to Julius and his tokens, but it also transfers exclusivity from VIP members to the general population of players. In addition, the frequency of his appearance has been increased for that weekend so that adventurers have a higher chance of summoning him with as little as 300 gems. Now that players can summon Julius without the VIP portal. A few days later Indigo was introducted and settled down in the VIP Portal to replace Julius. Gallery Safari Pack.png Category:Special Event